Aquel Beso
by SharonRainsworth180
Summary: Una noche de lluvia,Oz le pregunta a Alice que significo ese beso con el cual sellaron el contrato...,Oz planea robarle un beso a Alice y ...


Aquel Beso

Estaba lloviendo,eran las 10 pm, Alice se encontraba en el comedor de la casa Bezarius , como siempre estaba comiendo carne, ella se degustaba de un gran banquete,Oz solo la miraba detenidamente , gilbert se encontraba en pandora,estaban completamente solos.

Oz ya no hay mas comida-dijo alice devorando un pedazo de carne que sostenía,Oz solo rió, comenzó a recordar aquel beso.. ese beso con el cual sello el contrato, completamente hundido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que Alice se encontraba alado de el.

Que te pasa Oz, hoy has estado muy raro- dijo Alice en tono preocupado,Oz rápidamente salio de sus pensamientos-Sonrió, no pasa nada Alice... volvió a pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez para hacerle una pregunta,Alice ¿recuerdas aquel beso?-dijo Oz ,Alice confundía,¿ a que te refieres?,Oz la miro, a ese beso con el cual cerramos el contrato,Alice¿ te refieres a ese beso?,si a eso me refiero,dijo Oz un poco irritado,Alice lo miro con cara burlona,Eso no fue nada ,es solo para sellar el contrato nada mas y sera mejor que no pienses mucho en ello,dijo Alice antes de abandonar el comedor,dejando a Oz completamente solo.

/ Pensamientos de Alice /

Alice se encontraba caminando por los pasillos un poco sonrojada, por que mi corazón late tan rápido tan solo por recordar ese simple beso,que es esta extraña sensación¿,es eso a lo que Sharon llama Amor?,no lo creo,ese beso no significo nada,se decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

/ Pensamientos de Oz/

Que me pasa ¿por que le pregunte algo tan tonto?,pero no puedo dejar de verla,no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel beso , ese beso tan cálido, me gustaría volver a probar esos labios, pero que estoy pensando, aun que no estaría mal robarle un beso,pensaba Oz mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento.

Oz desesperado buscando a Alice por toda la casa,Alice se encontraba en su habitación a medio vestir , ella solo tenia puesta su ropa interior, cuando Oz llego a la habitación de Alice abrió la puerta en ese mismo momento cayo un relámpago haciendo que se fuese la Luz quedando completamente a obscuras.

Alice se asusto ya que nunca había visto un rayo,Oz no lograba encontrar a Alice hasta que sintió como ella se aferraba a el, la sentía tan cerca, incluso podía sentir su respiración, Oz al verla tan inocente,vulnerable y frágil, no hizo mas que cargarla la acerco mas a el ,presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo solo para darle un largo y apasionado beso,Alice sintió que algo invadía su boca,era la lengua de Oz recorriendo cada rincón,Oz se dio cuenta de que Alice solo llevaba su ropa interior,en la cara de Oz se dibujo una sonrisa,pero no cualquier sonrisa, era una sonrisa llena de lujuria,Alice no hizo mas que corresponder al beso,era un beso que ella había estado anhelando,ella y Oz se separaron por falta de aire,los dos con las caras rojas,cayo otro relámpago,se ilumino la habitación dejando ver el cuerpo de Alice semi desnudo,Oz se acerco a ella abrazándola, se acerco a su oído entonces le susurro, Alice quiero que seas mía, Alice al oir eso se quedo como piedra no se podía mover,sintió como Oz la recostaba en la cama.

/ Atención aquí empieza el Lemon/

Oz comenzó a besar su cuello,Alice solo gemía,Oz empezó a quitarse la camisa para luego continuar con los pantalones, Alice no podía ver nada solo sentía las caricias que le proporcionaba Oz,Alice beso a Oz tan apasionadamente,Oz dejaba escapar gemidos que se convertían en la habitación en suspiros,Oz comenzó por quitarle el sostén a Alice dejando al descubierto sus senos,Alice se acerco al oído de Oz , lo lamió para luego morderlo,Oz gimió,Alice tenia completamente excitado a Oz,Alice hizo un movimiento con las piernas,pero se topo con algo duro,era el miembro de Oz completamente duro,y con tan solo el rose de la pierna d Alice hizo que Oz sacara sonidos vergonzosos,Oz estaba completamente rojo,Alice soltó una carcajada al haber hecho que Oz se pusiera así,Oz se acerco a Alice y le susurro,¿quieres jugar? , al momento que dijo eso la expresión de Alice cambio, Oz tomo uno de los senos de Alice, comenzó a jugar con ellos Alice apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, Oz tomo el pezón recto de Alice,lo llevo a su boca,le dio un leve mordisco,Alice gemía, Oz saco el pezón de su boca con un hilo de saliva,Oz al oir los gemidos de Alice , soltó una leve risita, Alice rápidamente tomo el control ,se acomodo arriba de Oz , Alice apenas podía hablar , si tanto quieres jugar..., Alice tomo el miembro de oz en sus manos,por unos instantes jugo con su miembro, Oz solo se aferraba a las sabanas,Oz muy rojo y un poco fastidiado,empujo a Alice al otro lado de la cama,ahora el estaba arriba de ella,Oz tomo la pantaleta de Alice y la comenzó a bajar lentamente,bajo completamente su pantaleta,Oz bajo lentamente sus boxers,dejando ver sus partes intimas,Oz beso a Alice dulcemente,¿estas lista Alice?,Alice al oír eso se sonrojo,duele Oz?,Oz, sonríe , al principio duele pero después ya no dolerá,Oz acomodo a Alice,el comenzó a penetrar a Alice,ella se aferraba a las sabanas,Oz duele,Alice aguanta otro poco,el comenzó con el va y ven, Alice gemía al igual que Oz , después de unos minutos el dolor desapareció y se convirtió en placer,Oz grito , me vengo, Alice no sabia lo que pasaba,ella estaba envuelta en placer,Oz salio de Alice,y se acostó al lado de ella,le dio un largo pero tierno beso,Oz se acerco al oido de Alice y le dijo, Te amo,eres mi todo,desde ahora no te dejare nunca, Alice tomo el rostro de Oz y lo beso apasionadamente , Alice se acurruco en el pecho de Oz.

Los dos se displacieron a pasar una linda noche, en unas horas la luz regreso,pero la linda pareja que se encontraba dormida,no despertó...ya que habían pasado la mejor noche de su vida.


End file.
